Isaiah Walker (?-?)/Timeline
Date Isaiah Walker Elizabeth Murphey Historical Events 1750 1751 1752 1753 1754 1755 Braddocks Defeat 1756 Birth of Joseph Walker (aft1756-1816) 1757 1758 1759 1760 1761 1762 1763 1764 1765 1766 1767 1768 1769 1770 1771 Isaiah Walker born in VA 1772 1773 1774 1775 Battles of Lexington and Concord 1776 Declaration of Independence 1777 1778 1779 1780 October 7, 1780, Battle of Kings Mountain 1781 October 19, 1781, Battle of Yorktown 1782 1783 1784 1785 1786 MCJW in Greene Co TN 1787 Robert Walker and William Walker appeared on the 1787 Washington Co Va, tax list. William in the upper district; Robert in the lower district. 1788 1789 1789/1790 William Walker of Laurel Fork died intestate, leaving behind his widow Elizabeth, and three sons and three daughters who relocated to the Saltville/Keywood area within the next few years. 1790 Robert Walker appeared on the tax rolls of Washington Co. in the lower part of the county. Spicy Walker = James Meek. Peter Brymberry =Dicey Walker Washington Co., VA based on 1790 entry in a receipt book indicating final payment for a marriage license; Brimberry and Meek lived resided in the Glade Spring/Bakers Creek area in the upper part of Awshington Co, VA. 1791 1792 John Walker and Margaret Walker married Pilcher/Pitcher siblings. The Pilcher family resided in Rust Hollow southwest of Abingdon in the same area as Robert Walker 1793 Isaiah Walker =Elizabeth Murphey in Washington Co. VA by Barnabus McHenry 1794 1795 1796 Joseph Walker witnesses will of MCJW in Greene Co TN 1797 Joseph Walker =Elizabeth Black Kilgore 16 Aug 1797 Greene Co., Tn 1798 1799 1800 1801 Saturday 28 Nov. 1801...Ordered that Thos Berry have letters of Admr granted him on the Estate of Joseph Walker deceased (The "Other" Joseph Walker) 1802 1803 Louisiana Purchase 1804 1805 The names of Joseph Walker and Isaiah Walker appeared next to each other on the 1805 tax rolls of Blount Co. 1806 1807 Isaiah moved to Southwest Point in 1807 per his journal, settling by permission, on Indian lands the of Archibald Arthur Coody (1760-1809), 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 Beginning of War of 1812 1813 1814 served in a Creek Indian campaign in 1814 1815 End of War of 1812 1816 Death of Joseph Walker in Blount County 1817 From the Isaiah Walker Journal, Oct 20 1817 "We started from South west point then Cherokee Nation move to Mudd Creek in Jackson County, Alabama" 1818 1819 1820 1821 1822 1823 1824 1825 1826 1827 1828 1829 1830 1831 1832 1833 1834 1835 1836 1837 1838 1839 1840 1842 1843 1844 1845 Beginning of Irish Potatoe Famine 1846 Start of Mexican American War 1847 1848 End of Mexican American War; Beginning of California Gold Rush 1847 1848 Gold Discovered in California 1849 End of Irish Potatoe Famine 1850 1851 1852 1853 1854 1855 1856 1857 1858 1859 1860 1861 Start of US Civil War 1862 Homestead Act of 1862 1863 1864 1865 End of US Civil War Category:Timeline pages